Suite Life Of Shiro And Ichigo
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: So this is about two 'buddies' living in a hotel together. Better summary inside but this basically about our lovely heartthrobs Ichi and Shiro!


_**This one I got inspired by a youtube video cuz it was an AMV with the theme music from 'Zack and Cody'. I couldn't stop laughing hence I decided to make a story about it. As you can guess, the pairing is IchixShiro with Ichigo as the uke (of course!)**_

_**So BASICALLY, Shiro and Ichigo are two best buds who live in the hotel called the Sousuke Hotel owned by Aizen Sousuke as long as they worked to pay for their stay. They always cause havoc for the manager, Zommari Leroux, and pull pranks on the bellboy, Ulquiorra. Ichigo and Shiro are working on their relationship but with the candy boy, Grimmjow, the ditzy spoilt daughter of Aizen, Rukia, the janitor, Gin Ichimaru, life can sometimes be anything but a sweet one.**_

The Suite Life of Shiro And Ichi

Shirosaki and Ichigo burst through the front doors of the Sousuke Hotel and into the lobby with Shiro dribbling a basketball and Ichigo trying to block him. Laughing, Shiro locks eyes with Ichigo while still having full control over the ball.

'And Shirosaki has the ball but can he get it past Ichigo? Let's face it, Ichigo sucks,' Shiro chants like an announcer at a sports match. Ichigo stands up straight and glares at Shiro.

'Heyyy!' he whines. Shiro smirks at him as he stops dribbling and holds the ball firmly in both hands.

'Awww, sorry, Strawberry,' he teases and feints left. 'And he goes left. No! Right! He dodges Ichigo, he moves in for the shot! He shoots, he scores!'

He lets the ball sail from his hands in a perfect arc across the lobby and towards the main desk where Zommari is busy with a couple. The ball bounces on his head and then knocks into both the couple's heads before taking flight in the air to be caught by Ulquiorra. Zommari shakes his head to regain his senses and looks about with a furious look on his face.

'Alright! Who did that?' he demands angrily. Shiro and Ichigo look at each and then at Ulquiorra, who is just standing there emotionless as ever with his emo green tear streaks down his eyes. They look back at each other and smirk.

'Ulquiorra, how could you!' Shiro says, shaking his head.

'Have some respect for the Z-man!' Ichigo chimes in. Zommari glares at Ulquiorra so hard it looks like his eyes are going to pop out. Ulquiorra steps back, startled.

Ichigo and Shiro can't help sniggering as they saunter away while Zommari scolded Ulquiorra who shot them 'I'll get you for this' deadly looks.

'It's hilarious getting Ulqi in trouble!' Shiro guffaws.

'I know! But we should seriously stop! I mean, we're being a bit too cruel,' Ichigo says solemnly. He looks at Shiro and then they both burst out laughing again and collapse on a sofa side by side, clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

'Good one, Ichi,' Shiro says, wiping a tear from his eye. He looks at Ichigo again, smirks and pounces on him.

Ichigo yelps in surprise and glares at Shiro who has his arms pinned to his sides while straddling his waist on the sofa. Those gorgeous golden eyes are lazily roaming his body, as if savoring each and every inch of him. Ichigo blushes. It's not like it's the first time Shiro is looking at him like this but Ichigo just can't help turning red every time he did. He never thought of himself as beautiful, no matter how many times Shiro would insist that he is. He'd dismiss it every time his partner would praise his physique but deep down, he enjoyed the attention and having Shiro all over him.

Shiro nips his Adam's apple gently and purrs into his throat, sending vibrations that numbs Ichigo's mind with pleasure. Ichigo moans luxuriously as Shiro travels up his neck, leaving a trail of bite marks. He tugs at Ichigo's lower lip before capturing both in a needy kiss. Ichigo responds eagerly and just when they are in the heat of things…

'I don't know why _**I **_have to work at the candy store! I mean, I could be doing something more productive than this!' Grimmjow grumbles as he takes his place behind the candy counter and leans forward on the table grumpily.

'Snack time!' Shiro cries out happily and skips to the candy counter. Ichigo still lies on the sofa in the same position, stunned at being interrupted when in the middle of one of the greatest moments of his life. Then, he groans and places a hand on his face, peeking from between his fingers as _his _Shiro saunters up suavely to the blue-haired candy boy.

Despite being committed to Ichigo, or so Ichigo thinks, Shiro can't help flirting with Grimmjow whenever he gets the chance. What Ichigo, and Grimmjow, can't understand is that Grimmjow is not interested in him and yet he persists. Maybe it's the 'thrill of the chase' that he says he loves about this 'relationship'. Ichigo just wishes Shiro would understand like he understands why Shiro doesn't want to commit yet.

'Hey there, sweet thang,' Shiro says smoothly and leans forward on the counter as he surveys Grimmjow though lidded eyes. Grimmjow backs off the counter and glares at Shiro. Not that he has a problem with his albino appearance or freaky hawk-like eyes, but he kinda wishes Shiro wouldn't actover-friendly every single time he saw him.

'Shiro, either buy something or leave before I sock ya,' Grimmjow says through gritted teeth. Shiro raises an eyebrow and flashes him a wide smile.

'Alright. So how much for a date with me?' he purrs. If looks could kill, Grimmjow could have killed Shiro at least a hundred times by now. Ichigo snorts as he approaches them.

'Puh-leeze! You don't even have enough to buy Oreos,' he says with a roll of his eyes.

'I still got them anyway!' Shiro says triumphantly.

'Wait.' Grimmjow's eyes narrow. 'That was _you _who stole the _entire _supply of Oreos!'

Shiro's chest deflates as Grimmjow increases in size, steam literally trailing from his ears.

'Do you know how much trouble I was in for that?' Grimmjow snarls.

'Yes…well…' Shiro stammers as he takes a step back. 'I think I hear Leroux calling! See ya!'

He vanishes, leaving a faint outline of himself behind. Grimmjow cries out in surprise before leaping off the counter to chase him.

'I guess now I know what he means by the 'thrill of the chase'', Ichigo mutters. The two zoom past the entrance from where Renji enters the building. He steps back in alarm to allow the two to sprint past him.

'What was all that about?' he asks Ichigo as he approaches him. 'I thought Shiro was after Grimmjow, not the other way 'round.'

'I guess all it took was an Oreo to make that happen,' Ichigo says sarcastically and sighs. 'Renji, what am I gonna do? I _want _Shiro but he just sees me as another one of his affairs and I want more than that! What do you think I should do?' Renji opens his mouth to speak but Ichigo cuts him off. 'Maybe I should try and make him jealous! I bet he'd like a taste of his own medicine! What do you think?' Renji tries to say something again but Ichigo interrupts him yet again. 'I know it's a great idea but it just can't be anyone! Who do you think I should get along with?' Renji raises his finger as if to say something but upon seeing the look on Ichigo's face, he closes his mouth quickly.

'Oh no,' Renji warns him as he takes a step back as Ichigo inches forward, a sly look on his face. 'Ichigo, wipe that look off your face. Dude, I'm straight! Ichigo! Ichigo,stop! Now! Ichi-AAARRGGHH'

Ichigo pounces on him but Renji dodges just in time. He maneuvers around him and runs for the exit but Ichigo blocks him.

'Come on, Renj!' Ichigo pleads as Renji looks around for another escape route. 'Just think of all the things I've done for you!'

'You've done for me?' Renji repeats in bewilderment. 'You put firecrackers under my seat in math class. You call me 'pineapple head' in school and you gave me an atomic wedgie!'

'Really? I don't remember doing that last bit.'

'You did it just yesterday! My butt still hurts because of it!'

'Forget your butt! You gotta help me, Renj! It's in the name of love!'

'My ass in the name of love!' And he runs off to his left closely followed by Ichigo. Rukia walks into the lobby in dangerously high heels and a posh fuchsia dress. She claps her hands and Zommari quickly shows up.

'Why, Ms. Sousuke! What brings you here?' he says politely.

'Zommari! I need to write about an emotional event that happened in real life,' Rukia says, all business-like and claps her hands again. 'So chop, chop! I need it to be at least 3 pages long and due by tomorrow! So get a pen and paper or whatever you writing people use these days!'

'Ah, Ms. Sousuke, I'm afraid I cannot do your homework for you,' Zommari says rather hesitantly. 'Unfortunately, your father found out and he wants you to do it yourself.'

'What?' Rukia gasps dramatically, placing a hand over her mouth in horror. 'What did I do to deserve this cruel punishment!'

'I think your report card says it all.'

'Do they really expect us to remember everything we learnt for the term? If you ask me, nobody cares if a tea party dumped tea in the sea. I mean, it's just a letter!'

'I believe they mean the beverage, Ms. Sousuke.'

'Do they expect us to remember that too?'

'Ms. Sousuke, I know I'm not your father but he did tell me to watch over you while you finished your education in Karakura Town so it is my duty to make sure you do your homework yourself!'

'But nothing interesting ever happens around here!' Rukia huffs as she plops down on a poufy sofa in the lobby. 'How do you expect me to write about anything when there's nothing good to write about?'

At that very moment, Shiro comes flying out of nowhere and falls flat on his face at Rukia's feet, who squeals and gathers her feet onto the sofa. Grimmjow comes stomping into the picture angrily.

'I always knew he would sweep me off of my feet I just never thought it would hurt this much,' Shiro groans into the carpet. He looks up to see Rukia and Zommari and smiles sheepishly. 'Sup, all!'

Grimmjow grabs him by the collar and lifts him up to his face, his other hand already balled up into a fist.

'You are _so _going to pay for stealing those cookies!' he growls.

'Does that mean a 'yes' to the date?' Shiro says hopefully and before Grimmjow can land a punch, Ichigo and Renji race in, with Renji tripping onto the carpet. Ichigo then comes in at full tilt and trips over Renji right on top him, knocking the wind out of him.

'Renji, you klutz!' Ichigo snaps and places his hands on either side of Renji's head as he tries to get up but upon laying eyes on Shiro and Grimmjow, he lands back onto Renji and cuddles up to him. 'Oh, Renji! You're so sweet for catching me whenever I fall!'

Shiro stares at him with a frozen expression while Grimmjow just sneers at them.

'Wait, didn't Ichigo like Shiro?' Rukia questions as she gets off the sofa and points a finger first at Ichigo on the floor and then at Shiro. Ichigo gets up with Renji locked in his arms, who is trying his best to get away but Ichigo kneads him in the groin. He groans, going limp and Ichigo struggles to support him.

'Not anymore, Rukia,' Ichigo says coldly. 'I've found someone who's more _willingly_ to commit to me!'

'I wonder who that idiot is?' Rukia chuckles and Ichigo glares at her. Shiro manages to get away from Grimmjow and he stands in front of Ichigo, who releases Renji and starts inspecting his nails casually.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Shiro demands, placing his hands on his waist.

'While you go _philandering _with others, I've found myself a more stable boyfriend,' Ichigo says calmly.

'Boyfriend!' Renji shrieks. 'Now wait just a minute-oof!'

Ichigo punches him in the stomach this time and he sinks to the floor. Shiro stares at Ichigo in disbelief.

'What's this about, Ichigo?' he asks, confused and tilts his head to one side. 'Is this about the sex? Cuz if it is, we can try something else other than the lobby sofa.'

'Ew! Ew! Ew!' Rukia squeals as she jumps away from the sofa.

'And that was such a nice sofa,' Zommari whines as he shakes his head. Gin runs in with a lighter, grinning widely.

'Does this mean I finally get to burn something?' he says gleefully. Ichigo narrows his eyes at Shiro.

'This isn't about the sex!' he says exasperatedly and throws his hands up, smacking into Renji again and sending him sprawling onto the floor once more. 'It's about you trying to get it on with Mr. Candy Floss here every time you're with me!'

'Who you calling candy floss, Marzipan?' Grimmjow retorts and steps up to face Ichigo. Ichigo stands his ground and stares him straight in the eye.

'You wanna piece of me, huh?' Ichigo sneers and curls his hands into fists.

'There will be no fighting in the lobby here!' Zommari cries out.

'Bring it on, carrot top!' Grimmjow growls. Ichigo pulls his hand back to land a fist on Grimmjow and hits Renji as he brings it forward. Grimmjow dodges it and rams into Ichigo, knocking him to the floor.

'I'm not even involved in this fight and yet I'm the one getting hurt,' Renji says miserably, not bothering to get off the floor now.

'Gin! What are you doing?' Zommari cries out as he notices Gin is filming the entire thing. 'Stop them right now!'

'Are you kidding me?' he cries out, barely taking his eye away from fight. 'I can make more money out of this than I do working here! Ok, Grimm, punch Ichigo where it hurts!'

Grimmjow and Ichigo aren't paying attention and are rolling on the floor while Shiro is trying to interfere but they keep rolling away.

'Blue-headed jackass!' Ichigo snaps at him as he comes on top.

'At least my color is real!' Grimmjow snaps back as he regains the top from Ichigo. Ichigo gasps.

'You take that back!'

'Make me!'

'STOP!'

Everyone actually stops in their tracks to look towards the source of the voice. Gin whirls his camera around and is still filming. Ulquiorra is standing before all of them and would probably be looking furious except he seems to lack the ability to evoke any emotion on his face. Grimmjow and Ichigo immediately get off the floor.

'You all should be ashamed of yourself!' he continues. 'You're acting like immature brats fighting over a petty issue which you can easily solve by just talking! Love isn't about fighting! It's about caring for each other and forgetting their faults! Ichigo, there are better ways of getting your point across than by fighting over it! Shiro, you need to learn to respect Ichigo's needs! Zommari, there's more to life than just that stupid sofa! Rukia, we still use pen and paper and it wouldn't hurt you to write once in a while! You can actually learn you can write great stuff! Grimmjow, as much as I would like to see you beat Shiro up but you can always make him pay for the Oreos he stole! And Renji, you…what the hell happened to you?'

'I came to this crazy house, that's what happened!' Renji snaps as he gets up shakily. 'I'm outta here! And you all stay away from me! I'm free I tell you! Free!'

And with that, he speeds out of the hotel. Shiro jerks a thumb at him and snickers.

'And he calls us crazy,' he drawls. He looks at Ichigo, who has raised an eyebrow at him and is tapping his foot on the floor. 'What?'

'Oh for God's sake, Shiro, you know what!' Ichigo cries out to him and Shiro lowers his head.

'I know, I know,' he admits. 'I guess I shouldn't flirt with Grimmjow-'

'_Try_ to flirt,' Grimmjow mutters.

'The point is,' Shiro continues, slightly annoyed. 'Who do I always kiss? Who do I always sleep next to at night? Who do I say is the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen? No matter how many guys I go for, Ichigo, you're the only guy for me. Always have and always will be.'

'Awww, Shiro!' Ichigo says softly and Shiro drapes a hand around his waist. 'Do you really mean it?'

Shiro kisses him passionately.

'Get a room, the two of you!' Grimmjow snaps, still grumpy.

'How's that for an answer?' Shiro smirks as they break apart. Ichigo laughs and Shiro's smile widens as he fondles Ichigo's hair lovingly. 'Let's take Grimmjow's advice and get a room, huh? I think this is the longest I've gone without any sex.'

'I know a _special_ place,' Ichigo says mysteriously.

'You know, I don't know whether I should feel insulted for feeling like a second rate date or relieved,' Grimmjow mutters.

'At least you have something to write about now, Rukia,' Zommari says to Rukia, who is jabbering away on her cell phone.

'Hm, what? Did I miss something? I was busy talking to Orihime about this fabulous dress I saw in Paris just yesterday,' Rukia babbles and goes back to gushing over the phone.

'Oh well, some things are better left the way they are,' Zommari sighs. 'I guess I should get to work on her essay.' He turns around and almost smashes into Gin who still has the camera rolling. 'Will you cut that out!'

'Are you kidding me?' Gin says excitedly. 'This is better than 90210! I can make millions! Zommari, why don't you go and make out with Ulquiorra over there and make it believable!'

'By the way, Shiro, I believe this is yours,' Ulquiorra drawls and throws a basketball to Shiro who catches it perfectly. Shiro looks at the ball and then at Zommari, who is fuming now.

'So it was YOU!' he roars and stomps towards the couple.

'I think now would be the best time to find that special place, Ichi!' Shiro says hastily.

'No shit!' and they two of them zoom off with Zommari and Gin right on their tail. Ulquiorra sighs, satisfied.

'I love happy endings,' he says contentedly.


End file.
